A Real Life Horror Movie
by AuSsIeGiRl13
Summary: A trip to the movies goes wrong when a man with a grudge gets revenge
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to My first Hardy Boy fiction. The only swearing you will see here has been used in this first chapter and will be the only swear word I will ever use.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Hardy Boys, Eminem's song 'One Shot 2 Shot', Lovely Bones, Avatar or anything else in here. BUT Jess is my creation!

(**NOTE**: In this Joe is 21 and Frank just turned 22)

* * *

_Why is it so hard, to forget everything that went wrong and remember what went right? Because there's something always there to remind us.-Daisymall13 (author on this site)_

Joe Hardy laughed as he watched his girlfriend Vanessa Bender and her Cousin Jessica arguing once more about the movie they wanted to see. Biff Hooper, Callie Shaw and Frank Hardy grinned as they listened as well.

"Avatar would be the best movie for us to see! Everyone agrees it's awesome!" Jess said, pointing to a sign on the wall. Vanessa shook her head.

"The Lovely Bones is the best. We can go and see it AND go out afterwards." Vanessa countered pointing to another sign. Jess shook her head and turned to Biff, who happened to be the closest to the pair.

"Tell her Avatar's better!" she said firmly. Biff held up his hands.

"Hey don't get me involved! I think we should see Law Abiding Citizen!" he said smiling at her. Both girls looked at him in horror.

"No way! We are NOT going to see that!"

"No! Are you kidding? That's a dumb movie!" Both girls yelled at once. A few seconds past before they both burst into fits of giggles. Sighing Joe stepped forward.

"Girls, while you decide what to see, we'll go and get some snacks for us. You might want to hurry up and choose though!" he grinned as both girls returned to arguing. The rest of them moved off to the counter to order their drinks and popcorn. Once they had moved away the two girls approached them, Vanessa with a triumphant smile on her face and six tickets in her hand.

"Jess gave in so Lovely Bones it is! We have five minutes to get in." She said happily as Jess rolled her blue eyes.

"Vanessa it's blondes like you that give blondes like me a bad name." She joked as Vanessa turned to glare at her. Smiling, Jess suddenly snatched a ticket from her hand and ran for the cinema, pausing only long enough for the man to check her ticket. The others quickly raced after her. As they were about to enter though, Frank suddenly stopped.

"Guys, I think we parked in a half hour zone. Biff come back with me and move the cars." He said frowning slightly. Biff nodded and they quickly jogged off. Callie meanwhile passed her drink to Vanessa.

"I need to pee." She said simply and ran off to the ladies room. Laughing, the blonde couple entered the cinema and looked around for Jess. They saw her sitting several rows down. Quietly they moved to sit with her. She grinned slightly at them.

"The movie's going to be a bit delayed, one of the guys said there's a technical problem but it should be fine in ten minutes. We can wait in here if we want too." Suddenly Joe's phone went off. Flipping it open, he saw he had a message from Frank. He opened it to a music clip. Pressing play he was puzzled by what he heard.

"_one shot two shots three shots four shots,_

_All I hear is gunshots,_

_This is where the fun stops..." _

Puzzled, he turns to the other two who both also look puzzled.

"Why would Frank send you the chorus of 'One shot 2 Shot' for?" Vanessa asked slowly. Her answer was answered several seconds later when the unmistakable sound of gunshots filled the air in the cinema. All three teens fell to the floor, hands over their heads. A laugh filled the air and a voice followed immediately.

"One shot," a shot went off, "two shots," another two went off, "three shots, four shots." Both times the voice said 'shots' it was followed by the number of shots.

"Jessica baby, what's wrong? Don't you want to see me?" a sarcastic voice called out. Jess looked up in fright at Vanessa

"It's Jimmy." She whispered. Vanessa's eyes opened wide.

The reason Jess was living in Bayport was because she was fleeing from James Shaw, her abusive ex-husband, who she had been married to for a year. Her close friend, Leon Stephens helped her get away and now lived next door to Vanessa. Since arriving in Bayport, Jess had found that she had not been married properly in her religion, as James wasn't religious. Once she knew this, she had begun dating Leon who, on a trip home to see his brother, had been attacked by Jimmy and another man, leaving him unconscious with several stab wounds. Thankfully an elderly couple had seen the attack and were able to call an ambulance in time to save him. However, he was still in a coma in Bayport's public hospital and had been for a week. (He had been moved there two days after he was attacked, in case Jimmy realised he wasn't dead and tried again.)

"He won't harm you again Jess, I won't let him." She whispered firmly, gripping her hand. Joe, who heard the exchange, nodded his head, a sign he wouldn't let her be harmed again.

"Come on J, I took care of that moron Leon so we can be together, now come and give me a kiss before I get CJ to take care of your friends." Jimmy taunted. Jess gasped and immediately stood up.

"Don't harm them James, you already killed my Fiancé, there's no need to kill my friends." Vanessa and Joe looked at each other in surprise as Jess announced that. A silence also came from Jimmy, until he firmly announced.

"Throw that bitch in the car while I deal with the other two." A scuffle came as Jess quickly turned and ran for the exit, only to be thrown to the ground by a tall man.

"You think you can leave me and get away with it? Huh bitch?" he demanded. A sob came from Jess as the man gripped her wrist.

"You're drunk." She whimpered quietly. The man laughed.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" with that he literally threw her down the cinema stairs and at another man's feet. The man quickly grabbed her and dragged her through the emergency exit.

As the man threw her in the car, Jess heard Vanessa scream Joe's name, followed by a single gunshot and a scream. To anyone walking past, it would just be the sounds of a horror movie.

*

That's the reason why Biff, Frank and Callie stood outside the door to the cinema for a few minutes, unworried by the sounds from the muffled room. That is, until they heard a voice scream Joe's name.

Frank immediately tried to open the door, but it was jammed. Quickly Biff joined him in trying to pull the door open, but to no avail.

"The emergency exit!" Callie suggested and the three friends ran as fast as they could to the emergency door. They arrived just in time to see a van screech off onto the main road. Frank quickly ran inside and looked around; hoping maybe that the van was separate. Unfortunately the only thing he saw was four phones lying on the floor. Jess' slide phone, Vanessa and Joes flip phones and his own touch. The four phones were lying in a dark patch. As he inspected the patch closer, he let out a gasp followed by a sob from Callie.

The dark patch was still wet... and it was blood.

* * *

Please guys review for me.. it make me happy :)


	2. Authors Note

Dear readers...

I think I owe you all an apology for being so slack, but unfortunately I haven't had time to write for quite a while, due to exams, computer problems, writers block and family problems. I SWEAR I will update by November at the LATEST, if I don't, BUG ME! Email me, abuse me, flame me but make me update!

Don't worry, I will not abandon this, I love writing it too much!

Your apologetic Authoress, AuSsIeGiRl13


End file.
